An over exited first touch
by animelover464
Summary: Finn and flame princess are eighteen now and flame princess has successfully preformed the flame shield for the first time, so they can now, for the first time, touch freely. LEMON
1. Chapter 1

An over excited first touch

* * *

Finn and flame princess were standing in Finn's room in the tree were adults now, both eighteen. Flame princess stood before Finn, nervous.

"Do it, flame" said Finn

"OK" She replied casting a flame shield upon him and the room, she'd practiced this for a long time and had finally mastered it.

they both looked at each other in surprise, this was the first time it'd worked.

He moved apprehensively toward her, slowly touching her hand, her arm, her face. he did not feel the blistering heat she usually caused him to feel, he only felt the warmth a normal human would have. he smiled. he gently pulled her face against his in a passionate, forceful kiss.

She put her hands into Finn's blonde hair and pulled him closer, their kiss deepened.

He carried her over to the bed and placed her down on the sheets, she began to eagerly undress, but was stopped by Finn.

"No, I'll do that"

"Yes"

He slowly took off her clothes, unzipping her pants, removing her panties, pulling her top over her fiery hair and unclipping her bra. he looked at her and began to trace his hand along the beautiful curves he'd longed for.

"now you" she whispered

"No, not yet"

He leaned over and began to suck on her hard nipple while his hand fondled the other breast. She gasped at his touch. Flame princess felt a strange warmth inside her that she'd never felt before.

"Ah!" exclaimed the princess "I feel it...down there" her face glowing red.

"Good"

he replaced his mouth with his other hand and attacked her mouth, their tongues danced around each other, it felt nice.

"stop teasing me" Flame princess panted

The look on her face provoked a blush from Finn.

she reached up and touched Finn's crotch, Finn quivered at her touch.

"You're hard"

"You're wet"

she pulled his shirt over his head and threw it aside, she unbuckled his belt with ease and pulled his pants and boxers off.

she gazed at his body, it was certainly more matured than his fourteen year old self, she began to kiss his neck and traveled down to his stomach

"That's good flame" he moaned

She continued kissing and nipping at his body before Finn whispered "enough" and lied her down. he was excited and eager.

"Are you ready" Finn asked, his erection in front of her entrance " It might hurt a little"

"Yes, hurry"

he slowly pushed into her, "AH!"

Finn stopped and looked at her, she nodded, she wanted it so badly the pain didn't matter to her.

He began to thrust into her fervently. she tightened around him.

"Oh... Flame!...it's great"

"yes, faster"

The whimpers and moans that escaped her lips encouraged him to pump faster. She wrapped her legs around him tightly and they moved in unison, totally aware of each others rhythm.

"oh glob, faster" she shouted

Finn obliged, now moving his fastest in order to pleasure the one he loved. he trusted into her repeatedly excited for the end to come but wanting it to last forever.

"Finn, I'm cumming"

"me two flame"

A feeling of pure ecstasy overcame them both "AAaaahh!" screamed the princess, satisfied. Finn came into her and then collapsed beside her. Finn stared at her beautiful form.

"I love you" they both said panting

they cuddled up under the sheets and fell into a peaceful, loving sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Finn and flame princess awoke a few hours after their first 'venture' ready and eager for more.

"Ready, Finn?" said Flame princess,grinning.

"We have to go to dinner with Jake and Lady" he replied, quite obviously disappointed.

They dressed up, Finn in a suit and flame in a short red dress, The two hurried to Lady's house deciding that the sooner they got there the sooner they could leave.

"Hey, guys!" exclaimed Jake upon their arrival, he showed them into the dining room where there was a small table with a long white table cloth on top, there was four plate set out.

"C'mon, sit" Jake said gesturing at the chairs.

"OK" Flame princess said "but first look at what I can do" she casted a flame shield on the entire room. She received praise from both Lady and Jake.

The pair sat alongside each other, which was very close considering the size of the table and were quickly served.

They began conversing, small-talk, mainly about the weather and such, which bored the pair who longed to do something a little more exciting than just talk. about half an hour into the dinner Finn reached his hand under the table onto flame's leg, he stroked her thigh a while before slipping his hand in a little further and began to message her clit, which evoked blushing from her.

Flame princess grabbed his hand, desperately wanting more but unable to handle the embarrassment, he did not stop and her whole face began to turn red. He felt liquid on his hand and knew she was trying her best to act normally, Finn smirked, he loved to tease her like this.

"Mmmmm" Flame princess moaned

"You OK?" asked Jake

"I-im Fe-eeee-ling a little sick" She replied, a little short of breath.

"Oh, that's too bad I guess you better go then"

Flame princess nodded, biting her lip. They left the house quickly after saying goodbye.

They had only walked up the road for about five minutes before flame princess gripped Finn's suit and pleaded "I neeed it, now", he nodded in reply grabbing her hand and taking her into the nearby forest. Flame princess cast another flame shield onto a tree which she leaned against, but Finn however wanted to play with her a little more, he pressed himself up to her and kissed her, nuzzling into her neck which prompted an immediate response, she began to grind against him.

"Please" She pleaded

Finn chuckled and slipped his hand into her underwear, he slowly stuck a finger into her.

"eh-F-finn! what're you.."

"Shh,shh" he whispered kissing her again

He put a second finger in and moved them around "Ah-ah", her legs began to tremble in anticipation, her hands fumbled at his belt buckle, as hot as he looked in a suit she wanted him out of it, now.

"OK-OK" Finn said pulling his pants down.

Flame princess pulled his boxers down aggressively and waited, Finn pulled he panties down, lifted her off the ground and entered her slowly "ah-ahhhh" she exclaimed he started to pump very slowly in and out.

"S-stop teasing,I need more"

"You asked for it"

He held her waist tightly and began to thrust quickly with all his strength.

"Ooooh, that's it!, right there"

Her hands gripped his shoulders and her fingers and toes began to curl in pumped repeatedly with a steady pace. They kept quiet with sloppy wet kisses that were drowned in moans.

"Huuuuuu"

"Ah I'm close, Flame"

"M-me too"

Flame princess came first, closely followed up by Finn who hugged her close to him then gently let her down and leaned against the tree.

"Sex outside, that was fun" Finn breathed

Flame princess blushed "Shut up, its your fault, I mean inside their house what were you thinking"

they quickly redressed and returned home.


End file.
